


He Likes Boys

by Avasti



Series: Music Prompts: Persona 5 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, almost homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Music Prompt : He Likes Boys by Simone BattleAnn has fallen for Akira. He’s always so kind to her, he even bought her Designer Perfume in her favorite scent. So why won't he ask her out?Akira isn't out to his friends, but some suspect (Namely Futaba, Makoto, and Morgana)Yes, technically Makoto outs Akira. It wasn't malicious, I love Mako-chan and the team is super close.There's a little Akechi/Akira in. I thought about making it bigger, but that wasn't the prompt.
Series: Music Prompts: Persona 5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	He Likes Boys

After school let out, Ann went to her favorite shop in Shibuya. She was idly looking through their newest additions when Akira walked up, the hint of a smile gracing his features. She beamed at him,

“Hey, Akira!”

“Hi, Ann. Wanna hang out? There’s a new store in Harajuku, I thought we could check it out.”

She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and cocked her hip, “Yeah, and I still haven’t been able to dress you up. What gives?”

He laughed, holding up a placating hand, “Okay, okay. You can doll me up today. Anything goes, so do your worst.”

She squealed with delight and grabbed his outstretched hand, “Great! Let’s go!”

They boarded the train together, claiming a spot near the door. Akira moved Morgana between them so he wouldn’t get crushed and Ann scrolled through her phone, looking at ads and magazine models to find inspiration for Akira’s new look. Her fingers froze on her phone. She recognized the man in the picture. Younger, sure, but that was definitely Akira. She peered up at him, tucking her phone in her pocket,

“Say, Akira? What did you do for fun in your hometown?”

“Mm?” He looked up from his phone, “Pretty much the same thing I do here, minus making infiltration tools. I was in gymnastics, so that took up a lot of time. It was a small town, so I mostly just hung out with my old friends. Had a part time job.” He shrugged

“What was the part time job?” 

He raised an eyebrow, her tone had changed from ‘Everyday’ Ann to ‘I know something and I’m trying to act like I don’t’ Ann. “You found a picture?”

She tried to feign ignorance, but glowered as Morgana spoke up, teasing in his voice, “Lady Ann, you are many things, but an actor you are not.”

“Ugh, yes, I found a picture.” She pulled her phone and showed him the image.

He nodded, “Yeah, I was a model.”

Before she could process that further, the train doors opened and he stepped out, tugging her along. Once they were nearer to Harajuku, she stepped in front of him,

“Akira, hold on. When was this? Why didn’t you tell us?”

He sighed, “I didn’t see how it mattered-”

“There’s so much we don’t know about you…” she looked ready to cry and Akira tried to backpedal,

“Ann, I’m sorry! With all the crap we’ve been dealing with, I just didn’t… I-”

“You’ve hung out with me so many times, but all we ever talked about were my problems! Akira, I’m so sorry.”

He was stunned. “S-sorry?”

“I should have asked. Is there anything else? You were a gymnast? Where are your old friends? When did you stop modeling?”

“Uh… Pretty much everything ended after my arrest.”

She grabbed his hand, stepping so close to him their chests brushed together. She peered into his eyes with such intensity, it made him a little uncomfortable.

She nodded decisively, “Well. I’ll make it up to you. But first, shopping!”

She turned on her heel and pulled him to the first store.

…

Ann flopped down on her bed and pulled out her phone, she hesitated over the chat icon, then pulled up the phone, dialing Makoto

She answered on the second ring,

_”Hello? Is everything okay?”_

“Yeah, I just… how much do you know about Akira?”

_”About as much as you do, I suppose.”_

“Oh… Did you know he used to model? He was a gymnast too!”

_”Well, yes. Not the modeling, but the gymnast part. His school transcript is available to me as Student Council President.”_

“The more I think about it… I feel like I barely know him… Can I… can I confess something to you? Please keep it a secret!”

_”Of course, Ann. We are friends, after all.”_

“I think… I think I love him, Makoto.”

There was silence on the line, and Ann started to panic,

“Makoto? You aren’t..? Oh God, are you and he…?”

_”No! No, I’m not dating him. It’s just… Ann, I thought you knew?”_

“Nn-knew what?”

_”It’s not really my place to say, but… Akira… Isn’t really interested in dating.”_

“What, like dating at all? Did someone hurt him?”

_”He’s gonna kill me… Ann, I’m pretty sure Akira is gay.”_

…

Akira was working behind the counter of Leblanc, laughing along with Akechi’s dramatic retelling of an encounter he’d had with an overzealous fangirl when Ann walked in. Both boys looked over at her, and Akira waved.

“Ann! I didn’t know you’d be coming over. Have a seat. Coffee?”

“Oh, please.” She sat at one of the stools and watched Akira gracefully prepare a cup

Akechi stood from his seat, “I best be going. Thank you for the delicious coffee, as usual.”

Akira smiled at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, one that he never had when speaking to a girl, and nodded “Catch you later, detective. You’ll have to take me to that Jazz Club you speak so highly of.”

Akechi made a non-committal noise and left, dropping the cafe into silence. 

Akira turned back to his work, smiling to himself as he presented the cup to Ann. “So, what brings you here? Just wanted some coffee?”

“No. We have to talk.”

Her sharp tone brought him up short and his brow furrowed, “Oh. Okay, yeah. Let me lock up.”

She felt bad. She didn’t mean to sound like a bitch. Didn’t want her pain to poison her voice, but she couldn’t deny her heart hurt. She thought they could be a thing. Looking back she saw the signs, how obvious it was. He flirted with everyone, he was loose with his compliments and didn’t shy away from honesty. She stared into her cup, how immature could she be. He hadn’t done anything wrong and she was taking out her misguided feelings out on him. Maybe this was why he didn’t confide in her.

Her mental whining was interrupted as Akira took his place behind the coffee bar again, stuffing his hands in his pockets and pulling his lip between his teeth. He watched her for a few moments, waiting for her to speak.

“So, I talked to Makoto…”

She paused, willing him to say something. Stupid of her to expect he would make this easy for her. He could at least give her something to work off. She felt irritation rise in her and she glared at him, “Say something!”

Different emotions flitted across his face, but he settled on confusion, “Say what, Ann? I’m glad you’re talking to Makoto?”

What? She hadn’t said anything? She wanted to punch herself. She was being a bitch again. Demanding he read her mind and blaming him for her own misunderstandings. She groaned and stood.

“I’m sorry. Shit, Akira, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you, it just surprised me… kinda hurt me...”

She looked at him imploringly, hoping for a reaction, but he remained confused. Possibly more than he had been before.

“...What hurt you?”

“You’re gay!”

It was an accusation. He felt it in his gut., like a punch. He saw the anger in her. His eyes went wide and his lips parted slightly. He recovered quickly, looking at the floor and shielding his face from her gaze with his hair. He removed his glasses and rubbed his hand over his face. His chest felt tight, a sharp stabbing bolt of disappointment and anxiety. So people weren’t more accepting in Tokyo.

He swallowed his emotions down and put his glasses back on, using them as armor as he looked back at her. “Makoto told you?”

She had the decency to look embarrassed and nodded, “Why didn’t you warn me? Don’t you care??”

He looked anywhere but her, “What do you want me to tell the others?”

Now it was her turn to be surprised, “What?”

“I assume you want to leave the Phantom Thieves?”

She saw it then. In his tight expression, she saw pain. She realized what she said. How it sounded. She gasped, heart breaking for him. “Akira, no! No, oh no no no.” She ran around the counter and hugged him, pulling him to her height so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. She felt him shaking, hands tentatively resting on her back.

“Akira, I didn’t mean _you_ hurt me. I’m not-oh god, no I’m not mad at you! I just… They were my own feelings and I just… I’m so bad at this emotional stuff. I love you.” She held tight even as he tensed under her, “I’ve loved you since you saved me, and I thought you… I thought we could be something, but you never made a move and so I called Makoto and she told me. I’m such an idiot, Akira, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think about your feelings. You have the power to tell people if you want to and I have no place to demand you tell me.”

Hot tears of relief flooded his eyes and he tightened his grip around her waist. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed a hug. How badly he needed someone to accept him. Sure, she handled it pretty poorly, but he had also kept his secret from them. He knew he could trust them, he was just scared.

She let him cry into her shoulder, her own tears spilling down her own cheeks and soaking into his grey shirt. She murmured comfort and apologies until he stopped shaking, releasing him as he stepped back, tossing his glasses onto the counter and wiping at his eyes.

She watched him closely, “Akira, I still love you. While I can’t date you… I can still love you. You’re my best friend, and I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.”

His voice wavered when he spoke, “Ann, I thought… I was afraid you hated me because of… at home they hated me because of my preferences, that’s why I didn’t tell anyone.”

“But, Makoto…”

He laughed without humor, “Please, it’s Makoto. Futaba probably knew… Well, she definitely knows now.”

Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes widened in horror, “Akira! I just- Oh no I’m so sorry!”

He removed her hands, his smile gentle. A smile she had never seen before, “Ann, you can stop apologizing. I should have told everyone. Not like I have any other secrets. I was scared. I didn’t want anything to change...”

She shook her head, “Just promise me something?” at his nod, she grinned, “Watch the fashion show with me this season?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to (PLEASE DO!) post songs to continue this series, I would very much so appreciate it! I'm stumped and my Spotify playlist only has so many genres. I'll be sure to give you a shout out


End file.
